High School Peach
by Miss Kay-chan
Summary: This is the Sequel to Why I hate Peaches. Momo returns to Tomoeda, and Kira has died. The CCS crew is back and they're in high school!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! And with the sequel to Why I Hate Peaches! I was already intending to do a sequel, no matter how many people voted. I just wanted to see how people would react, you know?**

**Anyway, welcome to High School Peach! This story takes place in the CCS crew's first year in high school. I kind of fast forwarded it to this exact place. Those of you who reviewed my last chapter in WIHP noticed all the gaps and holes in the story are so wonderful! Don't worry, they will be explained in later chapters.**

**So I know where this story will go, but I don't know how many chapters it will be. I'll work really hard on this one, I promise! **

**_Disclaimer:_ I own Card Captor Sakura. :Lawyers pop out of nowhere with documents and mallets: Okay! Okay! I don't own Card Captor Sakura! All I own is Peach, Kumiko, and Derek, I swear! Don't hurt me:Lawyers disappear and I sigh in relief: **

**Also, as a foot note, Bold lettering means that they are speaking English!**

**+oOo+**

Sakura sighed. She was currently sitting on a wooden bench at the park. It will be two days before school begins and she changed her look completely. She now had long auburn hair, light eyeliner, and a black choker on her neck. She had a curvy body all the boys desired and all the girls killed for. She was and had been single since ever and surprisingly, still had her first kiss.

She looked around and sighed. All she saw were two little kids playing catch and three adults pointing at a nearby building. She slipped off her flip flops and sat cross legged on the bench. It was a warm summer's day and Sakura slowly began to sweat.

"Where the heck is he?" Sakura growled softly. Even though to the untrained eye she looked bad, she was and always had been, the good girl no matter how many times she tried not to be. "We were supposed top meet here hours ago!"

Sakura jumped when a voice behind her called her name. "Sakura!"

She turned around and growled softly. It was Derek Flores, the American boy who transferred into Tomoeda last year during the middle of the year. He had jet black hair he never combed, laughing blue eyes, and long sexy legs. His hair always managed to fall into his eyes, but he never minded. He was the middle school's third hottest boy, but he only had his eyes on one girl. "Sakura!"

Sakura shook her head and cursed her luck. Derek was obsessed with her. He had the nasty habit of calling Sakura his girlfriend in public. "Kon'nichiwa, Derek."

"**Wassup?**" Derek said, forgetting that he was in Japan, not America.

Sakura looked at him with a bored expression. "Go away."

"**Why say that to your boyfriend?**" Derek said, confusing Sakura thoroughly.

"Huh?" Sakura glared at him, trying the hide the lost look in her eyes.

At first, Derek looked confused, but then his eyes lit up. "Oh, sorry! I keep forgetting..." Derek paused. He was never good at speaking Japanese. He snapped his fingers. "Anyway, what brings you here?" He smiled. "Looking for me?"

Sakura snorted. "**No. Now go away before I punch your lights out.**" Yeah, Sakura could speak English.

Derek laughed. "You wouldn't have the heart to punch anyone, Sakura." Derek smiled at her, getting up from his seat next to her. "But I will go away. I mean, **anything for my girl**!" He laughed and walked away.

Sakura shook her head and pulled out her cell phone. "Baka." She pressed voice dial and said one name into the phone. "Li Syaoran."

-Dialing, Li Syaoran.-it replied.

"**Hello. **Li Syaoran speaking." Ever since their English speaking classes, Syaoran always had an urge to speak the language.

"Li, get your butt over here." Sakura growled into the phone.

"Sakura? I'm already here. Look behind you." Li sighed into the phone.

Sakura hung up and turned around. True to his word, Syaoran was indeed walking towards her.

Syaoran was now the height of 5"9 and still growing. He had a clear rich voice and slightly long sexy hair. It reached his eyes. He stood with a smile, staring at Sakura. "Miss me?"

Sakura stood up and pouted. "You took forever! I've been waiting for three hours!"

Syaoran walked towards her and laughed. "Three hours? I've only been in the bathroom for about five minutes!"

Sakura frowned at him. "What took you so long?"

Syaoran grinned. "What can I say? There was a line."

Sakura grinned at him and frog marched him back into a gift shop. "I want to bring my new principal a new present!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Why bring me into this? I mean, wouldn't Moyo-Chan or Chiharu," Syaoran made a face. "Be better suited for the job? Or maybe gay Eriol?"

Sakura slapped him on his arm. "I'm serious. I only brought you here because you're a guy and the check out person is a girl. I was kind of hoping for a discount...you know." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran grinned. "Just because I'm so sexy..."

Sakura grinned. "Whatever." She turned around and saw a teddy bear with a flag that said For the best principal. Sakura grabbed it and handed it to Syaoran. Pay for this and we'll go."

Syaoran laughed at her happy face and walked to the register where Sakura could hear a girl giggling. "Syaoran, Syaoran."

oOo+

**Momo Okhawa glared at Kumiko and scoffed. "What do you mean, return?" I'm not going back there!" **

**Kumiko sighed. "Momo, as my now only daughter, you must listen to your mother! You will go back there!" **

**Momo glared at her. "No!"**

**Kumiko's anger only flared. "Momo Uzume Okhawa! You will go back right now!" Kumiko pointed at the ground. **

**Momo glared at her and turned on her heels. She walked back into a shoe store called Nu Pair. She glared coldly at the person at the register. "I want to return these heels." **

**After several minutes, Momo emerged from the store and glared at her mom. "I can't believe you're making my buy a size 8! I am and will always be a size 7!" **

**Kumiko frowned. "I also have good news for you!"**

**Mom looked up, suddenly happy. "You're going to buy me a car!" Kumiko shook her head no. "Uh, you're going to let me live alone!" **

"**You're close..." **

**Momo smiled. "You're going to die!" **

**Kumiko's face suddenly turned to an angry look as she glared at her daughter. "And why would that be happy?" **

**Momo gulped and laughed nervously. "I was just kidding!" **

**Kumiko eyed her suspiciously. "Let's just cut to the chase. You're going to live back in Tomoeda." **

**Momo's mouth fell open and she stared at her mother. **"Nani?"

"**You got it!" Kumiko smiled. "I mean, after Kira died last year, I thought why not send you back to Japan?" **

**Momo shook her head. Images of Sakura and Syaoran flashed through her mind. _Maybe they're already dead..._ Momo held her head. "Tomoeda?" **

**Kumiko laughed and smiled. "You're leaving tonight without a choice!"**

**Momo glared at her. **"Is that why you let me spend $758.00 today?"

"**Totally, girlfriend!" Kumiko laughed at herself. "Oh, I've always wanted to say that..."**

**Momo frowned. "I hate you." **

"**And that means you love me!" Kumiko laughed again. **

"**You're insane..." **

**Kumiko smiled and patted her daughter on the head. "No...I'm just happy!" **

**Momo glared at her mother and went on a mission to spend as much money as possible. **

**+oOo+**

Sakura grinned at Tomoyo. "Can you believe the school uniform?"

Tomoyo laughed. "I know! I thought it was going to be ugly!"

Sakura laughed. Tomoyo's personality hadn't changed much at all. The only thing that changed was Tomoyo's appearance. Tomoyo cut her long beautiful hair and now her dark hair went only up to her shoulders. It was layered and flipped back. Tomoyo laughed, showing the ring on her tongue that she got two weeks ago. She had a curvy body you would expect from a high school girl and a light tan.

"So...what do you think our new school is going to be like?" Sakura fiddled with her long hair.

"I don't know." Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "Let's just make it as fun as possible!"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah!" She stood up abruptly and punched the air, and a nearby waiter. She looked at him worriedly and apologized over and over again. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

The poor guy sat up and rubbed his chin. "I'll live."

Sakura helped him up and he went back to what he was doing earlier.

They were in Tiki Shack, an expensive restaurant serving tropical food.

oOo+

"**Bye sweetie!" Kumiko laughed as Momo put her heavy bags onto a moving belt. "See you next year!" **

**Momo glare daggers at her and walked away to one of the many gift stores in the airport. **

**In a flash, Kumiko ran out of the airport and drove away laughing. **

"**Flight 257 to Tomoeda, Japan. Please board now." A voice declared over the intercom. **

**Momo stood up and sighed. Her mom just went insane. She shook her dirty blonde hair and looked at the screen. "Where's 257 boarding?" She shrugged and walked towards the metal detector. She was long legged, and curvier than the normal high school student was. She had dyed her hair a dark blonde color a month earlier to avoid being too much like her older sister. And look where that got her. **

**She got into the plane where a stewardess helped her put her bag in the compartment above. She sat in her seat and put her seat belt on. She looked up when a person sat down next to her. **

"**Hello!" It was a dark haired boy who looked about one year older than she was. He had one earring and striking hazel eyes that looked into her own. "Mind if I sit here?"**

"**What does the seat on your card say?" She answered cooly. **

"**Seat 36B." **

**Momo smiled at him. "Well, then your answer is yes." **

**He smiled at her. "Hmm. My name's Justin." **

"**My name's Peach, or Momo. Whichever you prefer." Momo turned away from him and bit back an excited scream. _I'm going to have an exciting flight!_**

**+oOo+**

Sakura walked into her house and sighed. She was home alone once more. Her father was on another dig and Toya had moved out one year ago. She slipped out of her sneakers and sat on the sofa. She flipped the television on and sighed. She changed the channel to a foreign program called VH1.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Sakjura stood up and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Seven days." A small voice whispered into her ear.

"What the hell?" Sakura stared at the phone in horror before hearing laughter. She put the phone back to her ear and yelled as loudly as she could. "SYAORAN AND ERIOL! YOU GAYLORDS!" She quickly hung up and went back to watching television.

In the middle of an interview with Gwen Stefani, the phone rang again. Sakura stood up and answered it again. "Hello?"

"Hello! Is your refrigerator running?" Two people laughed.

Sakura frowned and glared at the air. "No."

There was a pause and someone cleared their throat. "Then you better go catch it!" They hung up and Sakura stifled a giggle. _Idiots._

oOo+

**Yeah, not much for an introduction to the story! I'm sorry! I'm a sorry excuse for a writer!**

**Anyway, Momo is coming back to Tomoeda, Kira is dead, Sakura gets prank calls, and Syaoran is sexy. Where has the world gone to! **

**Don't forget to review! LMAO!**

**Love,**

**Miss Kay-Chan**


	2. Are You Free This Saturday?

**Kon'nichiwa! And welcome to the land of wonderful dreams! Where bats turn into ladders, paper into pencils, and hookers into good girls wearing Mary Janes! Oops! I'm getting carried away again!**

**Anyway, you are looking at the second chapter of High School Peach! Yeah, it's a lame title, but hey! At least I made the sequel! **

**I was totally surprised at the response I got for the story! It blew me away! Well, it was only a bit of reviews, but not many people were giving me any negative feelings! **

**Love, **

**Miss Kay-Chan**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own card Captor Sakura. Don't sue me! I only have a quarter!**

**Presenting: Chapter Two: Are You Free This Saturday?**

**+oOo+**

Sakura stood, staring at Tomoyo with a surprised face. "What?"

Tomoyo frowned. "You heard me. You can understand Japanese, right?"

Sakura shook her head, refusing to let any emotion show. "But, Tomoyo! We've been friends for so long! Why this sudden change in attitude? I thought I was your best friend!"

Tomoyo turned around, looking away from Sakura's face. "Why are you still standing there? I mean, I just gave you an answer! Go already!" Tomoyo turned and glared at Sakura.

Sakura felt a pang of hurt rise up in her stomach. "Fine. FINE!" She turned around and ran away.

Chiharu approached Syaoran, who was watching the whole scene unfold in front of him. "What happened? Why did Sakura run away?"

Li turned around and grinned. "Sakura asked Tomoyo if she wanted to go with her to Pearl Wind Boutique—"

"Ooh! You mean the cute shop that sells dresses and jewelry and purses and shoes and cute things?" Chiharu interrupted happily.

Li looked scared, but soon composed himself. "Uh, yeah. That. Anyway, Tomoyo said no because she had to go to the bathroom. Sakura got mad and then asked Tomoyo if she wanted her to pick anything up at The Tiny House of Burgers. Tomoyo said she wanted a small order of fries and cheeseburger. Then Sakura just went weird..." Li trailed off. "You know?"

Chiharu nodded. "I know! Sakura is so right! That cheeseburger will go right to your hips!" She tapped her finger on her forehead and made a tsk sound. "EVERYONE knows that! No wonder Sakura acted that way! I would too if I ordered a cheeseburger!"

Syaoran shook his head and groaned loudly. "I will never understand girls..." He sighed and turned around. Without looking back, he walked away. "Women."

oOo+

Sakura hummed happily as she walked back to Tomoyo'' house. She held a wacky meal in one hand and an adult salad in another. She giggled, abruptly finishing her humming and rang the doorbell.

Tomoyo answered the door and grinned at Sakura. "You have my cheeseburger?" At this, Sakura cringed, but Tomoyo ignored it.

"Yeah."

Tomoyo nodded and let Sakura into her home. "Come in."

Sakura stifled a laugh and ran inside. She set the wacky meal on the table and began to eat the salad.

Tomoyo sat down next to her and opened her wacky meal. She pulled out a small cheeseburger and fries. She then pulled out a soft and tiny teddy bear that squealed "I LOVE YOU!" each time you squeezed its head. Tomoyo grinned and carefully placed the teddy in a chair. "I haven't gotten that one yet!" Tomoyo smiled once more at the teddy and sighed. Then she began to attack her meal.

Sakura sighed, watching her friend eat. She glanced down at her meager salad and stared once more at Tomoyo's burger. Her stomach rumbled loudly. Without thinknig, she grabbed Tomoyo's cheeseburger as it was about to enter the girl's mouth. Sakura grinned and stuffed the entire burger into her mouth. Tomoyo stared at her in shock.

"Oh well! That stuff will go to my hips, anyway!" Tomoyo grinned happily and grabbed Sakura's salad, finishing to whole plate off in one swallow.

In horror, Sakura looked down at her hips and gulped. _Death!_ Sakura stood up and swallowed. "I have to go home. See you tomorrow at school, Tomoyo." She then ran out of Tomoyo's house to go measure her hips and waist.

oOo+

**Momo glared at the woman who stood above her. "I said I wanted the special diners' meal complete with fried rice instead of steamed, and a fork instead of chopsticks!"**

**The flight attendant kept her smile in place. "And I believe I told you that we are out!" **

**All of a sudden, Momo stood up. "WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T VALUE YOUR COSTUMERS!" **

"**Um...this is an airplane. Not a restaurant." The attendant mumbled softly. Thankfully, Momo didn't seen to hear. **

**She sat back down, defeated. "Fine. G me the next best thing." The attendant ran off pretty quickly. **

"**Susan?" A male attendant grinned at the attendant who was serving Momo earlier. **

"**First there was that annoying girl who was here a few weeks ago! The one that wouldn't shut up!" Apparently, she was talking to herself. "Always going 'Oh! I'm going to see him again! I can't wait to surprise him!'" She said in a mock high pitched voice. **

**The male remained quiet, shaking his head slowly. **

"**Here!" Susan banged the dish onto Momo's lap. "There's your food! Happy?" She stalked off, leaving many people writing down about her attitude. **

**Momo stared at the dish before him and gave a scream. She was served fish. **

**Justin grinned at her. "Mm. Fish. Wanna trade?" **

**Momo took a peek at his meal. She grinned when she saw it was the exact same dish she wanted. "Okay!" **

**Justin switched plates with her and began to eat the fish heartily. Momo doing the same soon after. **

**All of a sudden, a voice spoke over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now approaching Tomoeda, Japan. Please buckle your seatbelts and remember, no smoking." All at once, a pretty voice said the same thing, except it was in Japanese. **

**Momo put on her seat belt and looked out the window. She realized the plate in front of her was still there and she grew frustrated. She threw the plate at the person in front of her. **

**In anger, the woman sitting in front of her chucked a dirty diaper back. "That's for almost hitting my son with a dinner plate!" **

**Momo glared and kicked the seat. "You stink!" **

**The woman turned around and glared at her. Momo glared right back. They were so into not blinking, that they hardly realized that they had landed. When Momo finally blinked, they both ran out of the airplane as fast as possible. Momo muttering about crazy mothers and the woman muttering about crazy teens. **

**+oOo+**

Sakura woke up the next day and sighed. It took a while for her brain to clear up and she realized what today was. "OMYGOSH! I'm going to be late for school! IT STARTS AT 8:30!" She didn't bother to look at the clock and notice that it was 7:00 in the morning.

She quickly jumped into her uniform and zipped up her skirt. She hurriedly put on some pantyhose and stepped into her shoes. She soon ran down the stairs and ran out of the empty house.

She ran all the way to the high school and arrived at the office. She took a gasp of air and smiled at the office lady. "Hello! I know I'm late, but is it possible for me to get my schedule right now?"

The woman stared at her as if she were sick. "Late?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm a freshman!"

The lady smiled. "My name is Mrs. Nanao. And you're not late. You're 45 minutes early."

Sakura stared at her in open-mouthed shock. "E-early?" Mrs. Nanao nodded. "Early?"

Mrs. Nanao sighed. She looked through her files and found the name Kinomoto Sakura. She pulled out the schedule and handed it to the dazed girl. "Here you go, dear."

"I'm early for school..." Sakura soon shook herself out of her stupor. She thanked the woman and flounced out of the office. She soon took to wandering the halls. All of a sudden, a familiar feeling came through her. She then ran around looking for something. She looked around and saw nothing. She looked around again and spotted what she was looked for. The girls' bathroom. She ran in and came out two minutes later looking relieved.

She looked at the clock conveniently placed above the entrance to the bathroom and sighed. Only twenty minutes until school starts. Soon, Sakura saw students huddled in groups comparing schedules.

Sakura gasped when she saw Chiharu and Rika heading towards her. She pulled her schedule out of her book bag and prepared to show it to them.

"Sakura! Sakura! Let me see your schedule!" Chiharu grabbed Sakura's schedule and went white. "SAKURA!" She screeched, earning her many stares. "We're not in any of the same classes!"

Sakura stared at Chiharu. "None? We must have lunch together at least!"

Chiharu fell to the floor. "No! You have 5th period and I have 4th period!" Sakura stared at her friend in open-mouthed shock. Chiharu continued. "And Rika has the same lunch period as me and she's not in any of your other classes and then I talked to everyone else and it seems that they all have the same lunch as you! I'M SO ALONE!" Chiharu screamed that last bit out, earning her even more stares than before.

Sakura comforted her friend. "Don't worry! We have before school, after school, and between classes!"

Chiharu sniffled a little, but they all knew that she was not crying. "Okay."

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo walked up to them and grinned. She took one look at Sakura and Chiharu on the floor and immediately her smile faded. "What happened?"

Chiharu picked up her schedule along with Sakura's. She shoved them at Tomoyo. "Take a look for yourself."

Timidly, Tomoyo pulled out her schedule and examined the three of them. "Oh no!" She looked at Chiharu, Sakura, and Rika. "WE'RE ALL LONERS!" Tomoyo shook, but only slightly. "Sakura and I don't have any classes together! The only thing we have together is lunch! And Chiharu, we have most of our classes together, but not the same gym and not the same lunch! How could this happen?" Tomoyo stared in shock at the papers before her.

"Hey girls!" A happy male voice called out. The four girls turned to see Syaoran and Eriol walking towards them looking very please. "Guess what?"

Tomoyo stared in shock at the papers before her. Rika comforted both Sakura and Chiharu. Chiharu was having a nervous breakdown.

Eriol and Syaoran exchanged glances. "Uh, Eriol and I have all the same classes and lunch. Let's compare schedules!" Syaoran grabbed the papers from Tomoyo who barely noticed that they were missing. Eriol looked over Syaoran's shoulder and gasped.

"Sakura! You're only in three of my classes! World Lit, Advanced Calculus, and lunch!" Eriol exclaimed.

Tomoyo seemed to wake up. "How'd you three get into Advanced Calculus? Isn't that only for the older students?"

Syaoran grinned at her. "We are so smart that we skipped a few steps."

Tomoyo glared at him and then comforted her friends. Just as Tomoyo was about to say something, the late bell rang and they all ran to their classes.

**+oOo+**

Sakura got to her first class and sat down. Out of the blue, a young looking man came in and smiled at them. "My name is Yamada Toji. I am 26 years old. Yes, I am young. Oh, and I am your homeroom teacher." Mr. Yamada wrote his name on the board. "I expect you all to call me Mr. Yamada. Only my closest friends call me Toji moji."

People eyed this teacher suspiciously. He was strange and people was scared that he might've been an escape from the loony bin.

Sakura raised her hand. Mr. Yamada smiled and pointed to her. "Yes?"

"Ummm..." Sakura blushed. "Why do you act like that?"

A bewildered look came across our young teacher's face. "Act like what?"

"Weird..." Sakura answered.

Mr. Yamada smiled at her. "Brilliant!" Sakura became frightened all of a sudden. "Your use of that word! Weird... Magnificent! Amazing! Wonderful!" Mr. Yamada wrote the word on the board. "Have you ever thought of a career in poetry?"

Rae, a girl who used to be in Sakura's middle school spoke up. "Sakura? A poet? As if! You should hear her poem in eighth grade! Oh, look! A big bird sits in that tree! Oh no! Now it decides to fall on me! Hark, the angels like to sing, while I try to be a king! Laugh and laugh the children do, let's see what happens if I step in poo!" Rae and her only friend (not to mention twin sister) Sae burst into terrible laughter.

All of a sudden, Mr. Yamada took on a glassy stare. "Beautiful! What a remarkable poem!" Mr. Yamada wiped away tears. "Amazing! What a way with words! You get an A!" Everyone fell over.

**+oOo+**

Momo frowned at the small one story house she was being forced to live in. It had a kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a sorry excuse for a backyard. Momo sat down on a couch her mother had paid for three months in advance. The house was wonderfully furnished with everything she could possibly need. Momo walked into the biggest room and began to unpack her things.

She opened the smallest bag and sighed when she spotted a note from her mother.

_Hello dear! I hope you just love the house! Anyway, you'll be attending school at a local high school nearby. Tomorrow is going to be your first day! I asked a neighbor to place all of your uniforms into your closet! Enjoy school! _

_Oh, and if I find out that you starve, don't pay the bills, or skip school, it will be your head!_

_Love, _

_Your Mother_

Momo glared at the letter and sighed. She opened her closet and sure enough, there were enough uniforms in there to last her a month.

Momo was about to close the closet door when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to the door and opened it. On the otehr side stood a tall teenage boy who look to be about her age. He had jet black hair and a scowl on his face.

Momo smiled up at him and invited him inside. He declined.

"I'm just here to tell you that my mother has invited you for dinner." He frowned at her and walked away without another word. She frowned after him.

_Gosh! Some people can be so rude! _Momo slammed the door shut and went back to her room. She picked out an outfit and put on her shoes. She walked out of her house and went next door. She knocked on the door and plastered a smile to her tanned face.

A short woman answered the door and smiled at her. "Ah! You must be Momo! Come in! Come in!" The woman stepped aside to let Momo pass. "Your mother told me a lot about you!" The woman laughed. "Oh! I'm sorry for my rude behaivor! My name is Kiyomi Nakashi! Welcome to my home!"

Momo gave the woman a false cheery smile. _This is going to be one long dinner._

**+oOo+**

Sakura sighed and glared at the air in front of her. "I'm serious guys! Mr. Yamada is totally weird!"

Chiharu took on a dazed look. "And hot."

Sakura crossed her arms and was about to reply when she was cut off by Syaoran.

"Sakura! Sakura!" He panted as he approached her. He came to a full stop and grinned at her.

"Yeah, Syaoran?" She looked at him curiously.

"I was thinking. We've been friends for a long time, right?" Chiharu, Tomoyo, Rika, and Kita (a tall Filipino girl that transferred to their school last year) squealed. Apparently, they knew what was coming.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah.." She was oblivious to what was going on.

Syaoran smiled again. "I was wondering if you would want to go out with me on Saturday night!"

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Like, a date? Or a _date_?" Sakura swallowed.

Syaoran smiled at her. "Like a real date. So, what do you say?"

Sakura smiled, totally happy. "Of course!"

Syaoran grinned wider, obviously pleased with himself. "Great! See you Saturday! I'll pick you up at 7:30, okay?"

Sakura nearly squealed with delight. "Okay!"

Syaoran laughed and ran off. Sakura and her friends watched in a dreamy state when Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Kita broke the silence by screaming loudly.

Chiharu grinned at Sakura, her eyes shining. "Sakura! You lucky girl!"

Tomoyo laughed. "We've been waiting for this day since forever!"

Sakura paid no attention to it all. "I had no idea that he liked me..."

Rika, Kita, and Tomoyo looked at her in shock. Chiharu was busy talking to herself about how wonderful this was.

At once, Rika found her voice. "What do you mean? Everybody has known that he liked you since forever! Are you blind?"

Sakura shrugged.

Kita then chose to throw in her 10 cents. "Are you kidding me? Are you kidding? You never knew that he liked you?"

Again, Sakura shrugged. Her friends fell over. All except for Chiharu, that is. She still hasn't noticed that she was talking to herself.

Tomoyo grinned happily at Sakura. "So...what should you wear?"

That small sentence seemed to change everyone's attitude. Even Chiharu stopped talking and looked up in interest. She laughed and squealed along with the rest of them. Then Sakura found herself being pulled to the nearest mall for a new outfit.

**+oOo+**

Momo crawled into her small bed tiredly. She closed her eyes and then opened them again once more. She set her alarm clock for 7:30 and went back to sleep. Not bothering to change into her pajamas.

**+oOo+**

**A/N: So? Does anyone notice that my chapters are getting longer? LOL! I'm going crazy! I finished this chapter and sighed with relief. LOL! Nothing much really happens in this chapter and I know, everyone is totally OOC! But you know, a lot of years can change a person!**

**So, Syaoran is going to a date with Sakura, huh? That's for all of you S x S fans out there! But be warned! Momo goes to school in the next chapter! When Sakura sees Momo, will they have a happy reunion or will all hell break loose? And how will Derek and Momo react when they find out that Syaoran and Sakura are going out? Nothing will be as it seems! Trust me! **

**Oh, and one more thing! Who has read the 6th Harry Potter book? Gimmie a whoop whoop if you did! LOL!**

**Oh, and one more thing! Who lurves My Chemical Romance? Gimmie a yee haw if you do!**

**I'm going crazy!**

**Love,**

**Miss Kay-Chan **


	3. The Bitch is Back!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been gone from my house since Friday and I couldn't find a single computer to update on. It was really sad. Anyway, here's the next chapter of HSP and I hope you like it! **

**This chapter is dedicated to AJ, who begged for it to be.**

**_Disclaimer:_I do not own Card Captor Sakura. The only thing I own is my new Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince book! Oh, and I own the plot!**

**+oOo+**

Sakura looked questioningly at her friends. "Are you serious? You actually think I'm going to wear something like this on my first date with Syaoran? You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura eyed her outfit and gulped.

She was wearing an electric pink mini-skirt and a ruby red tube top.

Tomoyo sighed and looked at the other girls. "I think Saku-chan is right. That mini-skirt does not go with that top!" She poked the fabric of the top for effect.

Sakura sweat-dropped. "No! It's not the color! It's the length! The shirt is small enough to be a bracelet! And the tube top is way too revealing! I am not going out looking like this!" Sakura put her hands on her hips and gave her friends the evil eye.

Kita sighed and held up a white halter top and denim jeans. "This better?"

Sakura looked at the outfit and her face brightened. "That's better!" She went into the fitting rooms to change.

Chiharu and Tomoyo turned around to glare at Kita. There was complete silence until Chiharu spoke. "That outfit is so plain! Syaoran is not going to like it!"

"Chi-chi's right! Syaoran will not approve of her attire!" Tomoyo raised a finger to the ceiling for full affect.

At once, Chiharu and Kita turned to her. "Chi-chi?"

Kita grinned. "Attire?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Just go with me here!"

Sakura sighed. It was her date and she could wear whatever she wanted. Why are Chiharu, Tomoyo, and Kita acting like it's a big deal? Sakura cleared her head and sighed once more. She glanced at her reflection and grinned. The white top hugged her in the right places and made her look thinner than she already was. The jeans looked the same, but it was cute with the top, so she didn't pay any attention to it. She looked at the curtain and pushed it back, revealing her outfit and herself, to the whole department store.

Tomoyo heard the curtain open and she turned around. There stood Sakura in all her glory.

The others took one looked and gasped.

Kita grinned. "Hot! Buy it!"

Tomoyo and Chiharu looked at each other and back at Sakura. They spotted a sales clerk walking towards them and at the same time, they both yelled out, "We'll take it!"

**+oOo+**

Syaoran stood in front of the stove and scratched his head. He picked up the pot and poured its contents into a bowl. "Ah. Nothing like a nice bowl of Ramen to make you feel better."

He sat in front of his bowl, thinking about his earlier actions. _A date with Sakura? Yeah, I had feelings for her...but that was in 5th grade! Now we're more like friends...but I asked her out on a real date. What's this supposed to mean? Did I do right? Should I cancel the date? _

And so we leave Syaoran alone with his Ramen and his thoughts.

**+oOo+**

Momo glared at her alarm clock. It was 7:30 in the morning and that "damn" alarm had woken her up with its annoying Sailor Moon Theme Song.

"Time to wake up!" The Sailor Moon alarm clock smiled at her while it played the Theme Song all over again.

Momo pushed her blankets back and stood up shakily. She picked up her alarm clock and heaved it at the wall. It broke into tiny little pieces and it played the song no more. She looked down at the pieces and frowned. "**Shit, I gotta buy a new alarm clock.**"

She sighed and turned around to her door. She opened it and went to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, but didn't take a shower. "I'll take a bath later..."

She stumbled back to her room and opened her closet. She pulled out a uniform and put it on. She walked to her vanity mirror and did her dirty-blonde hair. She tied it up in a simple pony-tail. Somehow, she felt that she had lost her spunk as she grew up.

With a sigh, she stood up and walked out the door, heading for the high school.

**+oOo+**

Sakura grinned at Syaoran as she entered Advanced Calculus. She took a seat next to a girl she didn't know. Eriol nodded at her and continued to listen to music on his CD player, oblivious to what was going on around him.

The bell rang and she immediately faced the teacher.

"Hello, class. I think we have a new student today." The old teacher scratched his head in confusion. There was a sudden knock at the door and the whole class turned excitedly to see who it was. Suddenly, the principal, a middle aged woman with a mole on her chin, marched into the classroom followed by a tall tanned girl with dirty-blonde hair and glittering blue eyes.

Sakura gasped. This girl looked familiar to her, she looked a lot like, "This is Okanawa Moma." The principal announced loudly.

There was a pause and then the girl cleared her throat. "It's Okhawa Momo."

Everyone who remembered her from a long time ago gasped. Behind her, Derek laughed. He leaned into Sakura close enough to whisper into her ear. "She's pretty hot, huh?"

Sakura was about to respond when the principal glared at her. "Ms. Kinameto, since you are so eager to talk, you may show Ms. Ohkana around the school now!"

Momo cleared her throat again. "It's Okhawa!"

"Yes, yes." The principal beckoned to Sakura who stood up slowly. She walked to the front of the room and frowned at Momo. "Ms. Okanawa, this is Ms. Kinamito."

Sakura sighed. On her first day, she had learned to not correct the principal because no matter how many times you tell her your real name, she'll always end up calling you by the wrong one.

Momo grinned at Sakura. "We've met."

"Good! Then you should have no problem in getting to know each other!" The principal gave the teacher a small smile and marched the two girls out of the room.

Syaoran gulped. "This is not good."

**+oOo+**

Sakura glared at Momo after the principal left. "Okhawa."

"Kinomoto."

Sakura frowned. "So, you're back."

Momo grinned. "I think we can all see that I'm back. I mean, I'm not stupid."

Sakura shook her head. "I almost didn't recognized you, with your messy, simple, hair-do. Oh, and the fact that you changed your hair color." She grinned slightly and flipped her auburn hair back in a very Momo-like manner.

"I just thought it was time for a change. But I wouldn't be talking. I see that you grew your hair. It looks nice..." She grinned and took one of Sakura's long locks into her hands. "But what's this? Split ends?" She grinned at Sakura and took a step back, letting go of the hair.

"Whatever." Sakura growled and looked at her hair. She had no split ends at all. "Liar."

Momo pouted. "Liar? But...weren't you supposed to show me around the campus?" She grinned.

Sakura frowned. "Whatever."

"**What a little bitch. You think you're better than me, Sakura? Think again!**" Momo smiled as she followed after Sakura.

"**I know I'm better than you.**" Sakura answered, not looking back.

Momo gasped. "You can speak English?" Apparently, Momo was aghast.

"**No. What language am I speaking, huh?**" Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed to a large door with a 'training' sign on the doorknob. "This is the Gym. When the sign that says Training is up, you can't go inside." Sakura then abruptly turned and started walking once more. "Oh, and don't go into the blue door. It's the boys' locker room." Momo did not hear her at all.

Momo turned and it took her a while to figure out that Sakura was no longer standing right next to her. She frantically looked around and ran towards a blue door. She grasped the doorknob and pulled it open. She then ran inside.

"Ah! Girl alert!" A short plump boy stood in front of her, blushing as he held on tightly to his towel.

Momo stifled a scream and covered her eyes. An extremely fat kid about twelve inches taller than her walked out from behind a locker door and glowered at her. "Are you the new kid? I think your locker is back there." He pointed towards the far back of the room.

Momo frowned and put her hands on her hips, her eyes still closed. "Do you think I look like a guy?"

The boy grunted and pulled out a pair of glasses from the locker. He then turned to Momo. With a gasp, he screamed like a little girl. "Oh no! It's a girl! She's stalking me! Save me!" He pointed at her.

Momo gasped and ran out of the room, hearing the occasional catcall and wolf-whistle. She opened the door and ran out, gasping for air all the same. She looked up to the sound of laughter.

"I see you found the boys' locker room." Sakura stood a few steps away from her, a satisfied grin on her face.

At first, Momo was speechless. "A—" She faltered and cleared her throat. "Whatever." She frowned and crossed her arms. "Are you gonna show me around or what?"

Sakura laughed and gestured for Momo to follow her.

**+oOo+**

Chiharu and Tomoyo sat eagerly in their seats for their last period to begin. They grinned at their favorite teacher and stifled a laugh as she came in, balancing a coffee cup in one hand and files and papers in the other.

"Hello class. We have a new student here with us this school year." She set everything down and made sweeping movements to open the door.

The door opened and in the doorway stood Momo Okhawa.

"This, class, is Okhawa Momo. She flew in from the States a few days ago. Please welcome her with open arms."

At once, Tomoyo and Chiharu fell off their seats in shock. A girl stood up and looked down at them. She looked worriedly at the teacher. "Uh, they aren't moving!"

**+oOo+**

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking with Syaoran in the hallways filled with noisy students eager to talk with their friends or to get home. Tomoyo sighed. "I can't believe she's back."

Sakura smiled. "It's okay. We'll only have to put with her for a little bit."

"Yeah, but she's evil." Tomoyo glowered a younger student who shrank back in fear.

Sakura was about to answer, but a deep male voice interrupted her. "Sakura!" She turned around and frowned. It was Derek. He grinned at her and caught up with them. "Why didn't you tell me that you're going out with Li?"

Syaoran turned on him and glared. "Is that an inconvenience?"

Derek grinned at him. "Well, yeah. I hate to break this to you, pal, but Sakura is my girlfriend."

Syaoran shook his head at continued trying to murder Derek with his stare. "What? That's not true. Sakura is still currently single and always had been! And besides, compared to me, you're chopped liver."

This simple remark seemed to make Derek really angry. "Say that again."

Syaoran grinned. "Compared to me, you're chopped liver."

Derek's fists shook. "You want to take this outside?"

Syaoran put his hand to his chin in mock thought. "Let's."

Sakura sighed. "Guys, stop being so damn immature!" The moving crowd that was chanting, "Fight, fight, fight", ignored her.

**+oOo+**

The two boys stood in front of each other, both breathing heavily. Syaoran stood straight while Derek was slightly slumped. The latter grinned and aimed a punch at Syaoran's stomach. It was evaded easily.

"Oh come on, Flores! Is that the best you can do?" Syaoran frowned at how irregular the words sounded on his tongue. He then floored Derek with a sharp right.

Sakura frowned. Although she disapproved of this sort of behavior (though they didn't get caught), she kind of liked the feeling of having two boys fight over her. "Derek, Derek, get up." She nudged him with his foot. He didn't move. She glanced at Syaoran. "He's not moving."

Tomoyo bent down and looked at him. "He's out cold." She grinned at Syaoran. "Damn, Li! How sharp was that right?"

Syaoran grinned and blushed.

"What's going on?" A scarily familiar voice silenced Eriol, Rika, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura. They all turned and saw Momo standing there with a nosy look about her face.

She saw Syaoran and Eriol looking three times hotter than she saw them last and gave an excited squeal. "Li-kun! Eriol!" She ran to them and hugged them both, much to the enjoyment of the speculating crowd.

Syaoran pretended to not know her. Eriol, on the other hand, didn't remember her at all. "Huh? Who are you?"

That small question seemed to paralyze her. "Y-you don't remember me?"

Eriol shook his head, obviously confused. "I'm sorry, but no."

Momo plastered a grin to her face. "It's me! Momo!"

At this, Eriol fainted.

Momo smirked at Tomoyo. "See how much your boyfriend loves me?"

Tomoyo blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Momo brushed it away with a blink of her eyelashes and grinned at her. She took a sudden glance at Derek who lay still two feet away from her. "What's up with that guy?" She crawled over to him. "Eew! He's bleeding! But, he's kinda hot!"

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rika exchanged looks. Typical Momo.

**+oOo+**

**A/N: Yeah, that was a short chapter compared to the other ones, huh? Now, those of you who are wondering where Kero-chan is, I have totally bad news for you. I took him and everything magic out of the story. Don't worry. It will all be explained in later chapters. I promise!**

**And I know this was a strange chapter, but I liked it! Derek got beat up by Syaoran! Yay! He's like the male version of Momo. So I hate him too. **

**Anyway, I have to go dance with a lobster! Bye!**

**Love,**

**Miss Kay-chan**

**Oh, and be sure to visit my MySpace at MySpace dot com/mizzkaycee **

**Send me some cool messages and add me as your friend!**


	4. You Could Die As Well

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter of HSP! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own any rights to Card Captor Sakura. All characters are owned by CLAMP. **

**+oOo+**

Momo frowned. "You're going on a date with MY Syao-kun?"

Sakura sighed. "One, yes I am going on a date with Syaoran, and two, he's not yours." Sakura rolled her eyes at the idiot before her.

They were standing in the same courtyard they were in earlier, except now everyone else was gone. When Momo had heard that Sakura was going on a date with Syaoran on Saturday, she cornered Sakura and began to rant about Syaoran for about two hours. Sakura was getting tired. This girl obviously needed to take a chill pill.

"Shut up, bitch! You stole him from me!" Momo pointed at Sakura, anger written all over her face.

At this catty comment, Sakura became angry. She clenched her hand into a fist and punched Momo in the nose. Sakura gasped and saw that her knuckles were covered in blood.

"You tried to kill me!" Momo screeched, nursing her bloody nose. She tried to wipe up the blood with her hands, but it only came down faster. She looked around, her expression wild. Blood was smeared all over her face.

Sakura turned red and hurried over to Momo. "I'll help you clean up!" She pulled out a handkerchief and attempted to wipe Momo's face, but the girl merely took the hankie and ran away.

"I'll get you back for this, you bitch!"

Sakura sighed. So much for being nice.

**+oOo+**

"No, I swear! She stands up and just stares at me! Girls, man. Girls." Syaoran grinned at Eriol. The two boys sat in Eriol's house drinking soda and watching TV.

Eriol grinned. "So it appears that she remembers you, right?"

"Of course! I'm Li Syaoran! I'm sexy!" Syaoran laughed.

Eriol frowned. "I think someone has had enough sugar for one day." He stood up and took away Syaoran's bottle of Pepsi (A/N: Yum!).

Syaoran grinned. "I live for sugar!"

Eriol came back from wherever he went and grinned at the TV. "Look at that man trying to pull out that anchor buried in the ground! What an idiot!"

Syaoran looked over to the TV and laughed. "Right man, right."

Eriol looked over at his friend. "So you're going on a date with Sakura on Saturday?" He scratched his head. "Are you really going through with this?"

"Of course, man! We're talking about Sakura, here! We've been best friends since forever! And nothing's going to change that!" Syaoran grinned.

"But you just asked her to date you. As in a date, date. She's taking it seriously. And when you go take her wherever you're going, you two will not be best friends. You'll be two people on a real date."

Syaoran sighed. "I was hoping you'd never bring this up. I'm not sure what I've just gotten myself into, Eriol. This is so damn confusing. This could ruin our friendship!"

Eriol grinned. "That's why you're a guy." He patted Syaoran on the head and stood up. "Now get out of my house, you free-loader!"

Syaoran immediately stood up and ran as fast as he could to the door. Eriol was really weird sometimes.

**+oOo+**

Momo sighed into her pillow. How she hated Sakura! "How come she could go out with him and I can't?"

She screamed and went into the kitchen. Just as she was about to take a bite of her Apple Jacks (AJ!), she slowly formed an evil thought.

"I can ruin their date!" She feel into bouts of laughter. "But I've got to act fast. It's already Wednesday."

She stood up and left her cereal on the table. "What are they going to do on their date?"

**+oOo+**

Kita laughed wickedly. "I couldn't wait for you two to get together! I've been waiting and waiting and now it's finally done! Can you believe that punch! Oh my gosh! That was brilliant! **Awesomeness! You rule! **Sakura won! You two were meant to be together!" Kita gushed, obviously blind to the stares that she was receiving.

"Kita! Kita, Kita! KITA!" Tomoyo was yelling and it was not nice. "SHUT UP!"

Kita automatically closed her mouth and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Sakura laughed. Her friends were totally silly.

"So, Sakura. Tell us all about your encounter with Peach shit." Chiharu spat.

"I punched her, she screamed, then ran away. The end." Sakura sighed. Idiots, man!

Kita stood up and punched the air. "**AWESOME!**"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura and frowned. "I was talking to Eriol earlier and it turns out that Syaoran is doubting his asking you to date him. He thinks it cvould ruin your friendship. But me thinks it's perfect. Anyway, Eriol played psychiatrist and found out that Syaoran thinks he should cancel the date."

Sakura sighed. "I thought so. I've kinda been having the same feelings as Syaoran. I don't think this date should go on."

"But, but but, but! KURA-CHAN! You two were meant for each other! You're like Romeo and Juliet! Sonny and Cher! Black and white! Kasey and AJ! (XD) You two are—"

"Kita, shut up."

"But you guys! It doesn't feel right! It's not right!" Sakura stood up and picked up her cell phone.

"**WASSUP! **This is Li Syaoran. I'm gone and I don't feel like talking to you. Leave a message and maybe I'll call you back!"

"Hey Syaoran, It's Sakura. I'm calling about our date on Saturday." Sakura paused. "I think that maybe we should—"

"STOP!" Kita grabbed the phone and hung up. "You are not going to cancel that date! You are going! Whether you like it or not!"

Chiharu stood up and walked over to Kita. "You know what?" She turned to Sakura. "I'm with Kita loser!"

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged looks. Sakura sighed and held up her hands. "Fine. I give up. I'll go on the date, okay?"

Kita and Chiharu cheered and high-fived.

**+oOo+**

_Sakura made her way around a fence and frowned at the sight before her. She was standing on green grass on a freshly mowed grass. In front of her stood Momo and Syaoran laughing and smiling at each other. It seemed that they did not notice her. _

"_I love you, Momo." Syaoran grinned happily at Momo. _

"_I love you too!" _

_Sakura felt a strange lurch inside of her body as an unexplainable pain shot up. That should be her. She should be the one Syaoran was professing his love to. It should be her that smiles and says it to him. _

"_Will you marry me?" _

_What? Marriage? Syaoran and Momo? No, no, no! That wasn't right! This is just a nightmare. A nightmare...but why does it feel so real? _

"_Because it is real." Momo answered her thoughts. She was dressed in a beautiful wedding gown. In truth, she looked stunning. Her train was going back so far, and her veil was intricately made by hand. Sakura saw real diamonds sown onto the dress. It was fit for a queen. As she observed the dress further, she noticed something that wasn't right. _

"_That's my mother's wedding dress!" Sakura was about to take a step forward, but found that she could not. This wasn't supposed to be so! "Why are you wearing my mother's wedding gown?" _

"_Because I can. You killed my sister. So I'm taking the one thing you wish for." It seemed Momo knew many things about Sakura. _

"_What are you talking about? One thing I wish for?" Sakura stood there, staring at this dream girl in front of her._

"_For Syaoran to love you in return." A whisper came._

_Sakura shook her head. "But my feelings for Syaoran are entirely friendly! We're best friends..."_

_Momo grinned. "That's what you think." _

With a sharp gasp, Sakura woke up. She held a hand to her heart. "That was a dream. Just a dream. Just a stupid dream." Sakura climbed out of her bed and walked down stairs. She just happened to glance at the clock and, "PHWEEE! IT'S 8:20!" Sakura ran up the stairs and changed her clothes in two minutes, not bothering with her hair. She jumped four steps and ran out the door.

**+oOo+**

"Kinomoto Sakura." Mr. Yamada glared at the class. "Kinomoto Sakura."

"Here!" Sakura burst into the classroom, her hair a complete mess.

Mr. Yamada grinned at her. "Good morning, Sakura! I was just taking roll call!"

"Uh...sure..." Sakura took her seat, a confused look on her face.

Suddenly, Mr. Yamada clapped his hands. "CLASS! I'm tired of roll call! Let's do this the easy way! Raise your hand if you're absent!"

No one raised their hand.

"Great! Let's begin! Open your books to page three hundred forty three!" He turned around and wrote things on the board. The class exchanged glances. This guy is scary. And also, they don't have books for homeroom.

"DEREK! Explain the legend behind Mt. Fuji to the class!"

"Uh...it's a mountain."

Mr. Yamada stared at him for two seconds before smiling. "Amazing! You get an A!"

"Mr. Yamada?"

"Call me Toji Moji!" He beamed at Rae.

"Okay, Toji Moji."

"Wait! Who said you can call me that?"

"Well, you—"

"Only my friends can call me that!" Mr. Yamada pointed an accusing finger at her. "TELL ME MY SISTER'S NICKNAME!"

Rae gulped. Apparently, Mr. Yamada had gone crazy with the coffee. "Uh...Ca—"

"WRONG! Now moving on!" Mr. Yamada opened the classroom door and walked out without another word.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"What the fuck just happened?" Derek asked stupidly.

"I CAN ANSWER THAT!" Mr. Yamada popped out from under his desk. "I GET AN A!"

Sakura sighed. Sometimes, Mr. Yamada was just plain insane.

**+oOo+**

Momo stood behind a bookshelf in the library.

"Where do you plan on taking her?"

"That new restaurant down on Serenity Road."

"That Italian one?"

"Yeah. Sakura's gonna love it!" The soft sound of Syaoran's voice drifted through the dusty volumes Momo was hiding behind.

"I thought so!"

Momo grinned. So now she knew where Syaoran was going to take that Kinomoto bitch to eat. Now all she had to do was find out what Sakura is going to wear and everything will be all good.

**+oOo+**

As Syoaran stood up, he brushed back a few of his sexy locks of hair and jumped when he heard a long dreamy sigh. He turned and looked towards a bookshelf behind him. Carefully, he reached towards a dusty volume of **Advanced Calculus and How To Use It In Daily Life. **There was a squeak and Syaoran pulled the book out and was met with the sight of a girl with dirty blonde hair and incredible blue eyes.

"Momo?" Syaoran gasped and sighed. Just his luck, huh?

"Hey, Li-kun!" Momo grinned and hastily stood up. "Nice weather today, huh?"

Syaoran sweat-dropped. "Yeah...sure..."

"Um...I knew that..." Momo sighed. "So...Li-kun...what is Sakura going to wear to your dinner at The Imperial Diamond restaurant?"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. So Momo was eavesdropping on his conversation, was she now? "I don't know. But here's a tip, Okhawa. Don't stick your nose in anybody else's business. You just might get a nose bleed." With that said, Syaoran frowned and walked out of the library.

Momo frowned at him. "That's a very smart thing to say, Li-kun. But you know me...Sakura will be the one with the bloody nose. Just watch. You will be mine."

"Hi..." Momo turned around to see that it was that guy from the boys' locker room. "Hi..."

Momo scoffed and walked away from him. "Loser!"

**+oOo+**

Syaoran sat down on the grass under a huge oak tree. With him he carried a ham sandwich and a soda. He grinned at he spotted a flash of long auburn hair. He was watching the cheerleader try-outs.

"Kinomoto Sakura!" An older girl with jet-black hair set in a pixie hair do yelled.

Sakura walked out and flashed everyone a huge smile. She signaled and Tomoyo turned on the music.

"Small but Strong, C-P-A! Tell me why we're here today! We're gonna win, we're gonna fight! We're gonna kick your butt tonight!" Sakura grinned as she performed six consecutive back flips, and landed gracefully on the grass. She did more flips and finished with another back flip ending in a split.

**(A/N: Forgive me! I know nothing of cheerleading and I have never gone to gymnastics!)**

Syaoran grinned as he clapped along with everyone else. Sakura was going to get into the cheer squad, alright. He suddenly gasped when he heard one name that nearly everyone hated.

"Okhawa Momo!"

Momo stood there in all her glory. She wore gym shorts and a sweater. She held her hands in front of her as Tomoyo turned the music on.

"Small but strong, C-P-A! Tell me why we're here today! We're gonna win, we're gonna fight! We're gonna kick your butt tonight!" Everyone sweat-dropped as Momo did her cheer. Momo did a cartwheel and a bridge. She rolled around on the grass.

Syaoran laughed along with everyone else as Momo finished her rolling. She shouldn't have tried, really. She was just embarrassing herself.

A dejected Momo went home that day.

**+oOo+**

"Three days until my date with Syaoran!" Momo imitated Sakura into her mirror. "I'm Sakura and I made cheer squad today! Blah, blah, blah!" She crossed her arms in front of her as she growled. "It's not fair!"

The phone rang and Momo ran to get it. "Moshi moshi! Okhawa residence! Momo speaking!"

"_Momo...this is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I would like to invite you to my home for dinner. Would you please come?" _

Momo blushed into the phone and giggled. "Of course, Eriol! I'll see you around 7?"

"_Great. See you then." _

Momo hung up the phone and gave an excited squeal. "What should I wear?"

**+oOo+**

"So I understand that your older sister Kira is dead?" Eriol sat across from Momo at a long table.

Momo nodded as she took a bite of fish. "Yes. She died two months after we moved to America."

Eriol nodded. "So when you moved to Tomoeda, you said you had a sudden hatred for Kinomoto Sakura?"

At the mention of her name, Momo's eyes flashed. "Yes."

Eriol smiled. "And that your sister began to behave strangely? That she disappeared at night?"

Momo nodded. "Wait, how do you know all these things?"

Eriol cleared his throat. He was now attempting to smooth talk his way out of this predicament! "I know things...I'll explain." Eriol smiled at her as he passed Momo some rice.

"When you arrived at Tomoeda, I noticed you immediately. I made sure that you got into our class to meet Sakura and my relative, Syaoran. When you entered through the school door with your mother and your sister, I cast a single spell.

"But, just as the spell was about to hit you, your sister moved slightly in front of you, therefore giving her the powers that were supposed to be for you. But you got the hatred for Sakura."

"Wait! Shut up!" Momo glared at him angrily. "What are you talking about? You're lying, aren't you?"

Eriol stared pointedly at her. "No. I'm not lying. There is such a thing as magic. You're just too blind to see it. Now shut up, and let me explain myself!" Eriol shook his head as Momo quieted down. "Didn't you feel strange as you entered the classroom? Didn't you feel a hatred for someone you haven't met yet? Didn't you feel like hurting Sakura and Syaoran is like the one thing you live for? But yet you couldn't do anything. Then, when you got home, Kira began to act strangely. She spoke about a young man named Kinomoto Toya, didn't she? Yes. Yes she did. But you noticed that Kira usually is more prone to be attracted to boys that make her laugh, right? But as you heard, she barely even got to talk to him!

"So you got confused as to why your sister was behaving this way. Truth is, she was attracted to the magic in him. That's why you were attracted to Syaoran and I. It was merely the effects of this spell that I had cast!"

"But...I still like Syaoran!" Momo sighed.

"Because the spell has not worn off. In the next year that you left, something happened that no one could explain. Sakura, Syaoran, and I lost our power! You see, I had Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun. Or you may know them as Nakuru and Souppy. Sakura, on the other hand, had Cerberus and Yue. You may have known Yue as Yukito, but I doubt that you have met Kero.

"Anyway, after you left, strange things began to happen. Ruby Moon suddenly disappeared and I couldn't call her back to me. Then Spinnel Sun lost all his power to speak and soon, he began to behave like a normal house cat...until he too, vanished.

"Sakura's guardians Kero and Yue lost their powers. Yue was the first to go since he was already weakened to begin with. The moon drained him and soon he was lost to us. Kero struggled to survive. He fought and fought...until he just gave up and was turned into a normal stuffed animal.

"Now don't get me wrong. We tried all we could to save them. I even went as far as to reveal myself to Syaoran and Sakura. We searched for a way to bring them back...but with no avail. Then, in our first year of junior high school, Syaoran lost his memory of everything magic. Of Clow Reed, of Yue, of Kero, of magic. He suddenly returned to Hong Kong and didn't return until our last year of junior high.

"He was behaving like a normal teenager would. And sadly, Sakura was gone to us as well. She doesn't remember a thing about being Master of the Clow—"

"Master of the what?" Momo was getting into the story. She didn't believe it, but it was fun to hear what Eriol was saying.

"Master of the Clow." Eriol picked at his food. "She doesn't remember a thing. I'm the only one that remembers anything of the past." He sighed.

Momo swallowed. "And why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you can help me. You can help us. The Clow Cards disappeared and we have to get them back!" Eriol stood up suddenly and glared at her. "You are the key we have been searching for to getting everything back."

Momo scoffed. "Why would I want to help Kinomoto?"

"Because I asked you to. Your sister died because of magic and you could die as well." Eriol answered, his voice dangerously low.

Momo gulped. "Are you serious about all this? Are you kidding?" She stood up and began to walk out the door without waiting for an answer.

Eriol stared after her. "You could die as well."

**+oOo+**

**A/N: Yes! That is an awesome place to end this chapter! Please review! **

**I'll be going on a two week hiatus because school started today. I will be back after everything settles down and I can finally find time to update, okay? I hope you understand!**

**Huggles,**

**Miss Kay-chan**


End file.
